Aerouant
by A Dragon's Open Flame
Summary: "I watched as Aerouant collapsed in on it's self! Thousands of my kind died! We are almost extinct what more could I possibly loose!" She shouted as fire burst from her mouth. They just truly didn't know the pain and burden Isabella was carrying...BxE (Twilight/Man of steel/Thor/Eragon crossover.)
1. Preface: Aerouant's Fall

_"Eragon!" The six-year-old ran behind the blonde-haired teen, tripping and scraping her knee along a jagged rock. Tears welled up in her eyes and threaten to spill over. "Ow, Eragon!" She cried._

_Eragon abruptly stopped at the sound of her watery voice, dropped the pack he was carrying and ran back to where she was and kneeled beside her. "Isa are you alright? Let me see." He reached for he knee and she slapped his hands away._

_"No! I'm not alright because my brother is a fool if he thinks this planet is dying! I'm telling you, Aerouant is not dying!" Isa screeched through her tears. Strands of her brown hair stuck to her cheek as she tried profusely to get them off._

_ He gently pushed her hair back and gave her a sad smile " Isa, please try to understand I need to leave, to save our race! Haven't you noticed the changes on Aerouant? It's coming to an end! I've seen it in my dreams."_

_Isa never did doubt her brothers precognitive dreams and now that he mentioned it, she did notice there was a slight cold breeze in the Typhon Region when there wasn't suppose to be. The Typhon Region was all cavern's of fire and erupting Volcanoes. If you were a Fire Draak then you'd spend most of your time there. The Galeru Region is usually all ice and water for Ice Draak's, but half the ice there was starting to melt._

_The Whiro Region which was usually very windy to hold Air Draak's was becoming somewhat hotter than it's suppose to be. Last, the Apophis Region of Aerouant that was usually all mountains and forest for Earth Draak's was starting to have more frequent rain showers that usual._

_Maybe Eragon was right, maybe Aerouant was dying._

_"T-that could just be Aerouant evolving into something better-"_

_"Better! Ha!" He scoffed "The planet is dying Isa you are just to blind to see it!" He brushed her cheek softly with the pad of is thumb "I'm taking one of the Pod's to search for a new planet, one that will be able to sustain our race."_

_Isa recoiled as if she had been slapped and looked at her brother like he was crazy, "Sustain, our race?" she said slowly and he nodded "You say that as if you were planning to move our entire kind..."_

_"If you had seen what I saw, you would too." He picked up the pack before strapping it on his leg and began to shift. His spine began to elongate into a slimmer more flexible bone, his arms stretched longer into scaly pale blue wings, his face grew longer into a scaly reptile face before his eyes widened and the skin around them began to prickle into small rice-sized spikes. His irises lost the pupil an instead became glowing blue slits, his teeth sharpened to the point where they could cut you just by staring at them._

_His tail formed and had many spikes going down and decreased in size until they came to the very tip of the end near his tail wings. His legs were long and covered with hundreds of thick scales and his feet were armored with silver color claws as well as his arms._

_He took off into the sky with a mighty roar leaving Isa in his wake. She cried and called after him_

_"Eragon come back! Come back Eragon! ERAGON!"_

.

.

.

.

.

Ten Years Later...

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_The crowd grew excited in for the claiming of the Fire Keeper. Banners hung from the ceilings in The Halls of Phylax, a place built-in Aerouant for memorials, parties, and especially a home for where Queen Amphiptere lived. The crowed pushed around the thrown room to get a better view of the claiming of the Fire Keeper. Some were in Draak form resting up high upon the golden pillars and others in mortal form hogging up space at the bottom._

_The Fire Keeper was the one who could manipulate fire but still breath it in Draak form, and there is only one Fire Keeper at a time. There were also Air keepers, Ice Keepers, and Earth Keepers but those had already been picked long before and were stand next to Queen Amphiptere._

_Suddenly, the huge gold-colored doors swung open revealing a young woman dressed in silver battle armor. Her metal chain whip clipped to her side and her long brown hair pulled up on top of her head and held with a sturdy metal cylinder like clip._

_The music started playing loudly as the young woman made her way cockily to the center of the room. A smirk plastered on her face and the heel of her metal boots clacking on the ground with every step._

_Her best friend Azhi rolled her hazel eyes from somewhere in the crowd with a chuckle and continued to clap along with the rest of the people in the throne room. The young woman stopped in the center of the room placing one knee on the stone floor and bowing her head. "My Queen." She said._

_"Rise Isa." Amphiptere ordered. Isa slowly stood up to meet Amphiptere's gaze. "Today we celebrate the claiming of the Fire Keeper!" The crowd went into an uproar of joy and excitement._

_"Isa, Do you swear to keep peace and guard Aerouant?"_

_"I swear." Isa said._

_"And do you swear, to preserve and protect the peace?"_

_"I swear."_

_"Do you swear, to cast aside all selfish ambition and to pledge yourself only to the good of this planet?"_

_"I swear!" Isa shouted._

_"Then on this day, I Queen Amphiptere, will proclaim you..." The rumble of the ground stopped Amphiptere. People started screaming as the ground started quaking even worse. Isa's eye's widened as she saw a pillar fall down to the ground crushing many people._

_"Alright people move your asses!" Isa shouted and began to lead people out of Phylax and outside. "Isa!" Azhi called her and grabbed her arm. "Oh my..." Azhi pointed outside Isa gasped._

_The ground had sunk in to where people were falling in and perishing, the Volcanoes were erupting profusely and covering the ground with their molten lava. More quakes came and the ground started to split apart Isa and Azhi jumped over the huge crack and ran toward the Pod's._

_Isa suddenly stopped and ran the other way. "Isa where are you going!?" Azhi screamed over the roar of people. "I have to get my Mum! Go ahead and set up the Pod I'll meet you there!" _

_"But Isa-"_

_"Go!" Isa screamed. Azhi ran off with tears blurring her vision and hoping that her friend would not perish._

_Isa continued to run to her Abode while dodging running people some had shifted into their Draak form and were flying to the Pod's. Isa gasped as a tree started to fall right where she standing. She hit the ground and tumbled out-of-the-way just narrowly missing the tree as dust blinded her vision and tears soaked her cheeks as she gazed at the many limbs hanging out from under the huge tree trunk._

_She snapped out of the gaze and ran inside her Abode coming to a skidding halt. Dirt clumped to her forehead missed with sweat and with heavy breaths coming out of her mouth. Her Abode was trashed from the quakes with tables turned over and the besom had finally broken._

_"Mum where are you? We have to go!" Isa shouted as it resounded of the walls "Er-eragon was right, Aer-aerouant is tearing it's self apart we must go!"_

_She walked down the hallway of the abode, "Mum?" Isa opened the door that was slightly cracked open and a sob tore from her chest. _

_The stone book shelf that held hundreds of books her mother loved had fallen over on top of her mother Cynthia. Isa put her hand over and sobbed. "Mummy no...!" She grabbed her mother's bloody hand and cried into it. "Not you too Mummy, you can't leave me like Eragon! Please, please, please wake up Mummy..." she sobbed._

_The walls that began to crack caught her attention. The wall began to crumble and she jumped out-of-the-way from the wall and down to the other way to see if her pet Phoenix, Sapphira was and was relived to see him still alive but trapped between two slates of rock. She squawked for help._

_"Don't worry Sap' I'm coming I'm gonna get you out of there." She said softly and tried to pry the rock off her tail._

_She grunted and was able to pry the rocks of Sapphira's tail. Sapphira hopped up on Isa's shoulder squawking in appreciation. "Come on Sap' Azhi is waiting for us."_

_Isa ran out of her Abode towards the chaos outside and went for the Pod's and she saw that many had left already. Body's were scattered on the ground and she tried not to gag as the putrid smell filled her nose. _

_Azhi spotted Isa from the pod window and let a cry of relief, she began to start-up the Pod, "Hurry up Isa..." mumbled panicky as Isa ran toward the Pod._

_A crack started to form between where Isa was and the Pod. She stopped as the crack in ground widened drawing Isa farther back. "Oh no!" Azhi cried._

_Isa backed up a bit with a plan forming and prayed to the heavens that she made it. With slight hesitation she took off running toward the other side and jumped._

_Azhi's eye's widened in terror. Isa grabbed the whip from her side and swung it so it latched on to the leg of the pod. She pulled her self and Sapphira up on the edge of the crack and into the hatch of the Pod._

_Azhi gaped at Isa and released the breath she didn't know she was holding and gave out a panic laugh "You...you crazy bitch."_

_Isa was panting hard, covered with dirt and muck, "We got to this thing in the air." Azhi nodded and pressed buttons on the control panel and soon enough they heard the Pod hum to life. The quaking got even worse if that was possible as the Pod began to shake she looked out the Pod window and saw the flames that were coming their way._

_Isa's eye's widened "Azhi, get this thing in the air right now!"_

_"I'm trying! It won't go!" Azhi began to press the buttons frantically, Isa closed her eyes and held Sapphira tight to her chest, "I guess we'll be with Mum sooner than we though huh Sap'?" She murmured. Sapphira whimpered in sadness and fluttered her eyes close waiting with Isa for their all too soon fate._

_Suddenly, the Pod felt like it was rocking back and forth, Isa opened her eyes and looked out the window. They were up in the air, far from the flames. The pod sped up at Azhi's command and into the darkness of space._

_Isa sighed and leaned back sagging in her seat. "What's our set destination?" she asked. _

_Azhi pressed some buttons and a 3D screen appeared with a rotating planet in the center and coordinates on the bottom left corner. "It seems we're going to, Earth." Azhi breathed out._

_Isa sat up startling Sapphira who flew up on a shelf. "Earth..." She whispered. Isa looked out the Pod window to see Aerouant Collapse in on its self and explode in a blinding white light and millions of hot rocks scattered beyond space._

_"So Eragon was right...we were doomed after all."_

_Azhi pretended not to hear what Isa said and cranked up the Pod to Hyper Speed, but she couldn't help but just to mentally agree with her._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Present Day...

.

.

.

.

.

"Tanya where are we going?" Garret's Crimson eyes narrowed at Tanya annoyingly. "Stop your whining babe, we're almost there." she smirked. They walked through the Alaskan snow silently until Tanya stopped and spun around to meet Garrets blank face. "We're here!" She said excitedly.

"Yeah, and where exactly is 'here'?" he asked dryly. She Rolled her big Topaz eyes "Not 'here here' silly, there." She pointed a finger the Cave a few meters away from them. "Why are we here?"

She huffed and stomped her foot "Reason's babe now come on." She began walking towards the entrance of the cave and Garret reluctantly followed knowing she might rip his arm off his he didn't. Tanya bounced into the darkness of the cave waiting for Garret who soon came in afterwards.

He sighed and looked around "Alright I'm here Tanya, now can you please tell me why." He asked impatiently. Tanya scoffed "Oh, don't be like that babe, I think we both know why we're both here." she started to play with the hem of his sweater with a cocky grin on her face.

Garret grabbed her hands and pulled them away from him, "Listen Tanya I'm with Kate, we're mated. And don't call me 'babe'!" he shouted exasperated. Now he knew what Edward had to go through.

She managed to push him up against the wall rubbing her clothed breast up against his chest. "Listen Garry, we both want it why don't you give in already." she said seductively. He shuddered but not in pleasure but disgust.

She grinned thinking it was because of pleasure and continued her action until she was forcefully pushed back backwards all the way to the other side of the cave wall crashing with a resounding echo through out the cave.

Tanya stood back up startled though it did not hurt she was shocked by the fact he actually did that. "How dare you!" she cried out. "My names not Garry and how dare I!?" He growled out "I'm Mated to your sister and you'd actually betray her like that." He looked at this girl like she was crazy which se probably was.

Unknowing that all their nose was waking something up, she continued with her little game. "Well hey, what she doesn't know won't hurt her." Garret scoffed and began walking out of the cave. Tanya went to follow too but they were both cut off by a deep dangerous growl.

They froze in their tracks facing each other with wide eyes filled with confusion. "What the hell was that?" Tanya asked, Garret turned fully around to look for the source and as on cue the cave lit up with fire. Tanya shrieked and jumped back to avoid the flames taking Garret down to the ground with her.

A _huge _red scaly beast emerged from the darkness of the cave with angry-looking features and roared. Tanya hissed at it only angering it more. It blew smoke out of its nose and blew fire out of its mouth toward her. Garret tackled her to the ground successfully keeping her from the flames each.

"We must go!" Garret shouted and took off at full speed out the cave with Tanya. The beast ran out the cave after them but stopped realizing it wasn't worth it. It's bones started to crack and rearrange until it was nothing but a young woman.

Another young woman came outside into the Alaskan snow with a face full of worry, "What happened? Who were they?"

"Stupid Vamps invading our territory that's who they were." The young woman growled. The other women sighed "Isa..." She started but was cut off by a pointed look, "Isa_bella_ come back inside and feed Sapphira she's getting antsy."

The young woman sighed "...Sure Azhi."

* * *

**A/N: Ugh! That took forever! Tell me was it good?**

**Question: What movie did I get Isa's Coronation from? Answer correct you can get a Sneak Peek of the next chapter.**

**Azhi=(Ahz-hee)**

**Phylax=(fI-lacks)**

**Aerouant=(A-roy-ant)**

**Amphiptere=(Am-feh-teer)**

**Eragon=(Aira-gone)**

**Typhon=(tI-faun)**

**Whiro=(were-O)**

**Apophis=(Ah-pO-fis)**

**Galeru=(Gal-err-roo)**


	2. The Arrival Of The Cullen's

_"Pink or white?" _Alice thought while switching hands every once in a while she gasped as an Idea hit her. _"How about pink and white with the cute stripped heels I bought the last week! Perfecto!" _She squealed and in a blur, she had put on the clothes that she wanted to wear. Alice was about to go down stairs when a vision hit her.

_Garret Tackled Tanya to the ground narrowly avoiding the flames that were blown at them. "We must go!" Garret shouted at her taking her hand blurred out of the cave. A growl resonated in the air..._

Alice gasped as the vision ended and confusion and worry was left on her face. Edward rushed into her room followed by her Mate, Jasper. "What was that?" Edward asked confused. She shrugged and raced down stairs to Carlisle's office. "Ali, wait!" Jasper shouted as he tugged on her elbow "Darlin' what's wrong?" She was about to answer when Carlisle stepped into view with the phone to his ear.

"So Tanya and Garret were attacked by what?" He asked.

_"I don't know!" _A Voice sighed on the other end and they could tell it was Carmen_ "Tanya keeps mumbling something about a dragon."_

Emmett's guffaw filled the air "So Blondie finally snapped eh? Poor Carmen has to put up with her." he laughed._ "I heard that!"_ Carmen yelled through the phone _"Por causa de tudo o que é bom just please get here! I don't want to give Aro any other reason to come here and you're the only other ones I can truly trust! Just please, hurry!"_

The line went dead leaving everyone wide-eyed and confused, "What the hell was that about?" Rosalie asked coming into view Esmé followed behind her. "Rose language!" she scolded "But yes I have to agree what was that all about?"

"Well apparently the Blondie that has hot's for Eddie boy over here suddenly believes in dragons." Emmett snickered, Edward rolled his eyes at the nick name he'd caught from Tanya. "Emmett enough, I did not get a full confirmation on what is going but it seems very important. I suggest we start packing and make flight arrangements." he sighed.

They all nodded and went about they're business while Carlisle called a friend for the use of the private jet they would usually fly in for trips. Alice sat in Jaspers lap looking puzzled. " You okay Ali?" Jasper asked worriedly. "Yes I'm it's just that, what if whatever Tanya saw is too much for us to handle? What if they are real?"

"What a dragon?" Emmett laughed "Don't you fall off the wagon too now!" Jasper growled at Emmett's antics as a warning and he put his palms up as a sign of surrender. "Whoa sorry cowboy I meant no harm." he chuckled.

"I can't help but think that you could be right Alice," Edward said "I mean think about it, we thought Vampires were just myths until we finally were one. Even Werewolves were thought to be myths but they live right across the river."

Jasper nodded in agreement "I think you may have a point Edward. They could be living among us in hiding just as we are. Myths come from true facts Dragons could be true."

"Oh. Come. On! Okay, okay how about this five bucks say's your wrong and this is just another scheme to get Eddie boy over here in Tanya's clutches." Emmett said. Jasper scoffed "Make it ten and when I win you have to let Alice dress you in girl clothes and wear them to school!"

Emmett blanched as Edward laughed and Alice began to bounce in Jaspers lap. "Ooh, ooh, ooh! I'm already thinking of a pretty. Pink. Bow." Emmett cringed with every word making Edward laugh harder. "Pssh! Whatever make it twenty and when _I _win _you_ have to let Alice dress you up as a cowboy with the fake horse on a stick aaaaaaaannnd you have to go around school talking like a red-neck."

Jasper became paler if possible "Deal!" Edward pulled out a ten-dollar bill from his wallet and placed it on the table. "Hell I'm in. Make it thirty, I betting you two are just morons who are both wrong and Tanya just happened to be seeing thing."

Emmett chuckled, "Alright Eddie you've got yourself a deal and when you loose you have to let Tanya kiss you." _That's not so bad _Edward thought. "With tongue!" Edward's Topaz eyes widened and he gaped at Emmett.

"Oh!" Alice and Jasper said in unison. Edward sighed and nodded. "Woo hoo!" Emmett slapped his thigh "Now if ya'll do excuse me I got me a date with some crispy critters!" He said in a red-neck accent and blurred out of the house.

"Yee doggie!" Alice giggled.

.

.

.

.

.

Isabella sighed as she put down The Book of Phylax and closed it. Too many bad memories would resurface after reading it for to long. Sapphira purred from her seat in Isabella's lap and ruffled her blue feathers in her sleep. Isabella smiled and stroked her old friends feathers

Isabella and Azhi arrived on earth during the cave man times and have stayed hidden for millions of years. After they had both hit their eighteenth year they both turned Immortal which was usual for Draak's. Sapphira would never die unless Isabella died because of their bond.

Isabella contentedly traced the mark of which Sapphira gave her when they she had claimed her as a her owner.

_"Mum! Hurry up!" Isa shouted behind her toward her mother Cynthia who just laughed in return. "I'm coming Isa!" Cynthia hiked up her dress and jogged toward her daughter. _

_The cold wind of the Whiro region nipped at them as Air Draak's tested their white wings above them. Eragon chuckled beside his mother, "Handful isn't she?" Cynthia laughed and played with his Sandy locks._

_"Yes but I wouldn't have it any other way." she smiled. "Mummy look!" Isa whispered excitedly and her amber eyes widened. _

_A bunch of phoenix's sat perched on the rocks at the slope of the mountain. "Mummy there's so many..." she said in awe and her brown hair blew furiously in the wind. "How will I know which one is mine?" she asked her mother._

_"Oh you'll know." Cynthia assured her daughter and placed a hand on the small of her back. "Now, go find your best friend."_

_Isa's nodded and walked up to the group of Phoenix's who turned and look curiously at her. "Um, hello?" she said nervously "I'm not really sure what I'm suppose to do but I hope to bring one of you home with me?" she shifted her feet uncomfortable on the rocks. _

_Hesitantly she made her was toward the purple and yellow feathered Phoenix who hissed and flew off before she even got close. Isa turned her attention to the red one with flecks of orange it let out an ear-piercing squawk before bursting into flames and into a black pile of ash. _

_Isa yelped and jumped back startled and looked at her mom and Eragon who was holding his sides laughing. Cynthia slapped him on the head. Hard._

_He winced and turned his attention back to Isa. She gazed at the Sapphire blue Phoenix that was licking its feathers and gasp. The Phoenix looked up with the tip of its tongue hanging out with wide big blue eyes. _

_Isa raised her hand out to touch her and the Phoenix sniffed her hand and purred, placing her forehead on the palm of her hand. Isa giggled as her feathers tickled her hand. Suddenly the phoenix released a blue light from her mouth towards Isa's hand. Isa hissed in pain and dropped to her knees as the Phoenix hopped up on her shoulder._

_Isa looked down and gasped at the pink fleshy brand on her hand of a Phoenix wrapped around her thumb. She touched it gingerly and winced. She felt a beefy hand on her other shoulder and instantly knew who it was. _

_"Eragon, what is this?" she asked him softly. "It means this little guy over here as claimed you as it's owner, a rider if you'd say?"_

_"girl."_

_"Huh?" he asked confused. _

_"You said 'this little guy' but it's a girl." she giggled. He sighed "Well can't keep calling it girl or guy, you need to give it a name. Have you thought of one yet?"_

_"Mhmm." _

_"Then what is it?"_

_She wrinkled he nose adorably in thought, "...Sapphira." Eragon nodded his head in approval with a slight smile on his mouth proud of his little sister. They began walking back to their mother when Isa stopped._

_"What's wrong Isa?"_

_She shrugged "If Sapphira is my new best friend for life you'll stay with me for ever, right?" His smile widened "You couldn't get rid of me if you tried..."_

Isabella had fresh trails of tears going down her cheeks from the vivid memory. She wished everything was the was it used to be before Aerouant ended, she also wished Eragon would have never had those dreams then maybe he would have left with her and Azhi. Or maybe he would have met the same fate as her mother.

"Your projecting your memories again." Azhi's voice called out behind her. Isabella wiped the tears away trying to keep Azhi from seeing them. "You know it's okay to cry right?" Isabella snorted momentarily forgetting about the tears. "No it's not!" she stood up and began walking to the bottom level of the cave with Azhi trailing behind her, "We can't keep dwelling on the past Azhi! What happened, happened I have to accept that and stray away from the memories!"

"No you don't no one is asking you to do that!" Azhi shouted and it echoed through the walls. They came to a spiral obsidian stair case with candles going down along the side of the stairs, Isabella rubbed her fingers against each of the stubs and the all simultaneously lit the way down the stairs. "You will never truly stray away from your memories of Aerouant."

"I can try!" Isabella countered "I can at least try to forget but they keep-they keep coming back," She whispered somberly "We've been on this bloody planet for over fourteen billion years! We used to be gods among our kind! Now, we're called monsters, demons, hah even Aliens!"

They made it to the bottom level of the cave which was beautiful like another world. Colorful crystals were layered on the walls which Isa would use to make her necklaces, the air was cold but perfect for Azhi since she was an Ice Draak, there was an oasis of water that led to the sea and big enough for three Draak's. Water plants grew around the edged of the obsidian walls and fish swam calmly in the center of the oasis.

Isabella sighed, "Want me to catch some grub." Azhi laughed "Sure, get some fatter fish this time to not the scrawny ones like last time. Gives those to Sapphira." Azhi walked back up but of the spiral stairs with her annoying giggling.

"Okay, fat fish," She grew out her long Draak tail and placed it the water, "I mean how hard can it be? Come on fishy, fishy, bite the tail-

"OW!"

.

.

.

.

.

The Cullen's were almost to the Denali coven in Alaska and almost missed the flight because of Alice's 'fashion advice' that were wearing sweaters and coats even though they didn't need them, but for when human's saw them they needed to blend in and have on a hundred and six degrees clothing on in temperatures below forty. Edward had closed his eyes momentarily pretending to be sleep until he saw another of Alice's confusing visions.

_Pale skin with a red crystal like necklace wrapped around the person's neck. Curly brown hair, obviously a girl. A growl._

Edward raised and eyebrow toward Alice, "What does it mean?" Alice threw her hands in the air exasperated "I don't know! Whenever I try to go deeper I'm blocked it's like a Titanium wall!" Edward frowned "Yes, but even Titanium wall do not keep us out long." Alice pouted while crossing her arms over her chest and leaning into a confused Jasper.

"I'm tellin' you Edward, dragons." he chuckled. A loud groan from Emmett across the aisle way cut him off, "For last time, it's not dragons!" Jasper rolled his eyes and fisted his hand though his crazy hair, "Why are you so against the idea there might be other things out there besides us?" Edward laughed "I think he is just upset that he could loose to something that has the upper hand by setting his Neanderthal self on fire." Jasper joined him in his laughter.

Emmett growled "Oh yeah Edward! How about you go whack off to your piano some more and shut the hell up!" Edward was momentarily stunned. They swore that they heard Carlisle snort. "Boy's! Knock. It. Off." Esmé scolded. They all sighed and turned their attention else where. "Yeah well whatever it is it needs to stop messing up my visions!" Alice whined.

Hours later they arrived in the middle of the Alaskan snow to a car that would drive them the rest of the way. Emmett hummed though whole ride earning death glares from his mate. Once they finally arrived to the Denali house Emmett jumped out of the car and into the snow. "Thank god! Sweet land! I couldn't spend another minute with you people!" "With us!?" They all shouted simultaneously. Rosalie bent down so she was eye level with her husband "No sex for a month." She stormed up to the house with Emmett trailing after her. "Rosie! Wait!"

The door to the Denali house opened revealing Eleazar and Carmen. The men exchanged manly hand shakes while the women hugged each other. "Thank you for coming on such short notice." Eleazar said while leading them into the house. "Anything for an old friend." Esmé reassured. As soon as Edward's foot crossed the thresh-hold a body crashed into him hard wrapping their arms around his waist.

"Oh Eddie! It was terrible, that beast tried to kill us!" Tanya cried in Edward's sweater. Edward groaned and tried to pry her arms off him "I'm sure it was Tanya, now please let go and don't call me Eddie." he said as politely as he could. A few moments later after he'd complained for the fiftieth time she reluctantly let go.

"So how are we going to handle this?" Carmen asked while clutching Eleazar's hand. "I think we should ask would Tanya and Garret saw first." Carlisle said. Carmen sighed "Frankly Garret's not here he went out with Kate." _"So we do have to go we whatever Blondie say's."_ Edward heard Emmett's thoughts and hid a grin. "I already told you what I saw Carmen! It was a dragon I swear it!" Tanya shouted. "Crazy." Emmett coughed in his fist earning a glare from Esmé.

Edward caught glimpses of a Red scaly beast with wings and white horns stalking toward Tanya from her mind and gasped. "I believe Tanya is telling the truth I just saw it in her mind!" Jasper grinned at Emmett's face-palm. "Oh Eddie I knew you'd back me up!" Tanya went to hug him but he stepped out-of-the-way sending her arms crashing around Emmett who groaned in disgust, "Ew! Get off!" Rosalie snarled at her sending the strawberry-blonde blurring back in her seat.

"Well I'm not believing anything to till I see it for myself!" Emmett countered "So, let's go find this cave!"

* * *

**A/N: Please tell me you liked it! :D **

**I worked Super-Duper hard on it! **

**Question: What movie did I get the Dragons from? Answer correctly and you get a Sneak Peek of the next chapter!**

**Thanks for reading! Reviews please!**


	3. Meet The Brunette

**A/N: I love the reviews! Thank you so much for reading this story!**

**Disclaimer: I obviously own nothing but the crossover Idea.**

**I NEED A BETA! D;**

**Enjoy this chapter! If I get enough reviews I might do a Edward Point of view!**

* * *

"Ow!" Isabella cried. "Well hold still and it won't hurt! You big baby!" Azhi exclaimed. "How did it latch on to your tail anyway?" Isabella sighed while squirming "My tail wasn't as thick as it was supposed to be because I wasn't in my full form it managed to break the skin." She hissed when Azhi pressed harder onto her tail. Azhi pushed a strand of her black hair behind her ear that had fallen out of her pony-tail and looked closer.

"Why isn't it healing?" Isabella asked "I don't know I thin-Ah! Here it is," She pull out a white triangle with the tweezers from her tail. "It let a piece of its tooth in your tail." Isabella's tail instantly started to heal and shrink back until there was no tail at all. "Ugh! That little vermin left a piece of its tooth in me! I'm cooking his as alive! Stupid cave fish!"

She stomped over to the bucket full of water that had a gigantic clear cave fish inside swimming around in circles. "Wow! That's the biggest one you've caught yet! It'll feed us for weeks!" Isabella narrowed her eyes playfully at her best friend "Glad your happy." she said dryly and Azhi laughed and straightened her shot-sleeve shirt. They were both able to wear short clothing because they adapt to any type of weather.

Aerouant was made of four elements and each elemental land was separated from each other but that was one on the reasons Isabella loved Aerouant so much, because of how unique it was from other planets. But now it was gone. She hoped one day she'd find Eragon and they'd be united but her and Azhi had looked everywhere they could think of with no hope until they finally gave up.

Isabella went to the second level of the cave, which was basically a living area a makeshift obsidian counter they were able to carve, a whole was in the side revealing light but Isabella had covered with crystals from the Oasis level and made a somewhat light that lit up the cave room. They didn't have beds since they didn't need to sleep but had some chairs in it. She also set up a craft center for her jewelry.

She walked over to the craft center and sat in her chair. She started carving a heart in the middle of the red crystal slate with her Draak's claw. She strung it up on a piece of brown string making a necklace and shifted her Draak claw back it a regular and placed the necklace loosely around her neck.

"Perfect." She breathed.

.

.

.

.

.

"No way in hell I'm going back there!" Tanya screeched, "Tanya!" Carmen admonished. "No Carmen, you didn't see what I saw, I'm staying here you guy's can go right on ahead to your a waiting death!" Carlisle sighed, "But we need you to show us where the cave is." Tanya shook her head no "Just get Garret show you the way he was out there with me too." Footsteps were heard coming down the stairs, "I've heard everything," Irina said with a smirk "I called Kate, she said that they were on a date and don't know when they'll be back." she sighed.

Edward decided to intervene "Tanya, it would do us greatly if you would show us the way. You won't have to get close just show us the way and you can go back." He hated that he was using the advantage of Tanya liking him to persuade her to say yes. Tanya pondered and finally agreed to come with them "Hell I'm coming too I want to meet this so-called 'dragon' too." Irina laughed, "Irina!" Tanya whined.

"Besides," Tanya said "I'm only doing it because my boyfriend wants me too!" She twirled a long lock of her strawberry-blonde hair between her fingers and pouted. "I am NOT your boyfriend!" Edward cried out stomping out of the house with a huff.

"Alright then, we should look at this cave as soon as possible so we can confirm if it's a threat or not." Carlisle said. "I agree." Eleazar nodded and started outside toward his car. "You won't need the car's," Tanya sighed "Garret and I walked because...it's not far from the house." She took off in a blur leaving them to follow behind her.

The Cullen's and the Denali's took off on the Alaskan snow. Soon enough they had come to an opening in the one of the walls of rock. "Huh, so Blondie was tellin' the truth...well, about the cave at least." Emmett gaped. "You guy's are so going to lose this bet." Jasper said with a smirk. "What bet?" Rosalie, Tanya, and Esmé said in unison. "Nothing." the boy's said in unison.

They noticed Tanya was still was still standing there with them all. "So you are staying?" Edward asked, "Only because you asked me too." she giggled seductively he groaned in disgust and tried to wring her off his arm but she held on tight. Emmett's laughter filled the air until he was cut off by a gasp from Carlisle. Edward looked up and was followed by a gasp of his own.

There in front of them stood a beautiful brunette wearing some ripped on blue jeans like the Quilette tribe wore and a white, short sleeve T-shirt that was ripped off an sat like a crop-top revealing the defined muscles in her arms and toned six-pack stomach and Tattoo of a the words _"-May Fall But I Still Stand Tall." _Edward could not see the first word but he was pretty sure it was beautiful like the rest. She looked like a warrior with a few what he was pretty sure were talon shape battle scars. Her pink pouted lips puckered adorably, big amber doll eyes, and she raised a perfect eyebrow in confusion. The thing that really got all of them was that she had no socks _or_ shoes on, barefoot in this forty degree weather! Edward gaped at her clothing _"This girl must be freezing!" _he thought and first the word out her mouth was,

"Hello."

.

.

.

.

.

"Stop it you mongrel!" Azhi yelled while trying to get Sapphira to stop pecking at her head. "Ugh! Isabella! Come get your flying rat off. Of. Me!" Isabella laughed from the second level "No can do Azhi, she's taken quite a liking to you, and to think, it only took fourteen billion years!" she laughed when she heard Azhi's frustrated scream. "Your so going to pay for this _Isa_!" Isabella momentarily frowned at the old name but continued to laugh, "Yeah, yeah, yeah you have fun I'm going to take a swim!" She heard Azhi spure a line of curses and headed to the third level.

Isabella lit all the candles on the way down the spiral obsidian stair case, stripped bare and hoped into the oasis humming in contentment. The water was cold on her soft skin, she breathed fire into the water until it started bubbling. Most of the fish swam of the cave to avoid the heat. Sapphira flew down to meet her rider looking frazzled. Isabella noticed this and reached out to pet the Pheonix.

"What's wrong sap'?" As Isabella reached to pet her head Sapphira released a bright the blue light toward her rider's mark. Suddenly Isabella eyes turned to glowing orange slits and could see the most recent memory that Sapphira was projecting towards her.

_Eleven pale-figures with golden eyes were placed right outside the cave entrance, A big burly Vampire gaped at the cave, "Huh, so Blondie was tellin' the truth...about the cave at least." _

The memory ended and Isabella's eye's turned back to amber, she growled and jumped out of the oasis and ran up the spiral obsidian stairs at a speed that only a Draak could reach. Azhi came around the corner to catch Isabella putting on her clothes in a rush and blurring past her toward the cave entrance. "Isabella what's wrong?" she asked worriedly and her big hazel eyes darted back and forth between the cave entrance and her best friend.

"Something that needs to be _ended_." she snarled out. Azhi didn't know what was wrong but she hoped Isabella wouldn't do anything reckless, but knowing her for billion's of years she just might. Isabella walked outside barefoot, but the snow felt like feathers on her feet as did the cold. She noticed that the two Coven's hadn't recognized her appearance and decided to play off as the innocent girl. She arched a perfectly plucked eyebrow and exhaled loudly drawing the attention of the Vampires.

Some gasped at her others just stared in shock, "Hello." her bell-like voice carried across them. A pixie-looking Vampire started talking to low for humans to hear, but little did they know Isabella was no mere human. "I can't see us anymore." The pixie whispered frantically, The others tried not to look like they heard her but Isabella knew they did. "What do you mean?" A beautiful Adonis like Vampire said.

Isabella took the time to study him closely, he had chiseled features and a tall, lanky yet muscular body with bronze hair that made Isabella want to run her fingers through. His Golden-eye's peered curiously at her. "I meant we've all went black as soon as she stepped out, I can't see us anymore." the pixie said in the same low but same frantic voice.

"What are _you_ all doing here?" Isabella sneered her words dropping the innocent act "Your kind are not welcomed here! Leave..._now_." She growled. The brown haired-man stepped forth "What do you mean our kind?" he asked faking confusion. Isabella scoffed "You know exactly what I mean so drop the act, you Vampires," There were quiet gasp among the two Coven's "are an abomination to this planet! Leave now and I will spare your lives." she warned and turned around to walk back into the cave.

"Wait a minute bitch!" the strawberry-blonde vampire blurred toward, Tanya Isabella remembered her name from earlier reached out to grab her shoulder but Isabella's hand grabbed her wrist stopping her a millimeter short. She tightened her grip on her wrist and the sound of bones breaking penetrated the air. All the Vampires eyes widened including Tanya's, she revved back to punch the brunette but Isabella caught her fist in her hand.

Tanya had fear and confusion on her face, "Big mistake." Isabella whispered menacingly. In one quick motion she spun Tanya around in the air and through into the sky. Tanya broke the sound barrier while screaming and disappeared into the sky leaving the two Coven's wide-eyed and gaping at the sky. "My sister!" Another strawberry-blonde shrieked.

"Don't worry I didn't throw her into space...at least I think I didn't." she chuckled. She really couldn't care if she did or did not. Isabella cracked her knuckles and smirked, "Now, who's up for round two?"

* * *

**A/N: Woo! That was a terrific ending! I want to congratulate "E_dward's Spouse"_ and "PennyBear3****_7" _for getting the question right and getting a Sneak peek of this chapter! You guy's rock!**

**Question: What do you think will happen in Chapter four? There is no right or wrong so get imaginative!**

**See ya later!**

**~Drago.**


	4. Creature In awe

**A/N: I'm going to do an Edward's Point of view on this chapter just so you can see how his feelings are toward Bella. Also I seriously need a BETA can anyone help? I want to also think the followers and reviews for reading this story, it really means a lot. :3**

**Enjoy this Chapter!**

* * *

Edward

I looked at the girl in front of me with Wide eyes. Whatever she is, it's certainly not human! Even with my eye sight I could no longer see Tanya, I have no clue if this girl had thrown her into oblivion and we would never see her again. I was trying so hard not to think that it was good. Irina growled at the brunette, "You Bitch! That was my sister!" the brunette shrugged "And?"

Irina charged at the brunette only seeing red, she clawed and sent punches to her in a blur and the brunette simply dodged them with a never leaving smirk on her face. Irina did a round-house kick which the girl simply ducked under it and swiped the leg that Irina was balancing on right from under her. Irina landed on her back and a gust of air escaped her mouth.

The brunette kicked Irina in a movement so fast I could not even see. Irina slid right at my feet fully alert and shocked, she quickly stood up barring her teeth. The brunette just rolled her eyes, "Really," Irina growled in response "well okay I'll even give you the first shot." she chuckled and stood completely still while Irina ran toward her.

"Irina Don't!" I yelled but she didn't listen. Irina's fist went straight toward the brunettes jaw. Her head turned to the side with a sickening crack and all was silent. Irina stood proud and smirking, but her smirk faltered when the brunettes head turned to look at her with no damage done to her face, she smiled "Not bad," She rubbed her jaw "but I can do better." her fist revved back and hit Irina right in the center of her face.

Irina went sailing over us and tumbling into the snow. "Hot damn!" Emmett bellowed. In a way I could agree, this Brunette knew her stuff. "Any one else want to test my patients?" Immediately, we all took a step back. Even Emmett which surprised me. Her eyes trailed across us until the stopped at Jasper's smiling face. A huge smile spread across her face that made my dead heart jump in my chest.

Before I could blink she was crashing into his arms. "Jasper!" she shouted. He began to laugh. Let me rephrase that, _Jasper _began to _laugh_. What the hell? "Been a long time B." He chuckled. Looks of confusion swept across everyone. They greeted each other like old friends, which I guess they were. Irina came back with a huff and embarrassed that she got her ass kicked from what I could tell from her mind.

"Jasper, you...know her?" Carlisle asked shocked. The brunette or "B" cleared her throat before speaking, "Perhaps I should explain, do you have a place where we can speak?" Carlisle hesitantly nodded. "Wait," Emmett said "does anyone hear..._screaming_?" We looked up into the sky see a speck, but the speck was coming closer and closer. Carmen gasped "Tanya!"

The brunette huffed, "I suppose I should go get her huh?" Eleazar "If you don't mind, it'd do us greatly." she nodded "Yeah, yeah got it." she crouched down low, fist to the ground. The ground began to quake and rumble and little bits of snow and rocks circled up around her arm we all took a step back and we were we did because as on cue she shoot off into the sky leaving a miniature crater in the ground.

Carlisle stared upward in awe, "Amazing." he said. She caught Tanya in her arms and slowly descended back towards the crater she made. Tanya's clothing was ripped and her hair looked like she had been caught in a tornado. It was frizzy and everywhere. She looked completely terrified and clung on to the brunette for dear life.

"It's okay you're fine." the brunette said with a smirk on her lips. She settled Tanya onto the ground who clung to me instantly and shaking. "I think I broke her...my bad." she chuckled guiltily. "Isa-er-Isabella?" A voice called from inside the cave. A young women with raven colored hair, large hazel eyes and freckles scattered on her nose. Her skin was tan not pale like, Isabella's. She was wearing something similar to Isabella's attire but instead had some grey sweat pants on with a black long sleeve shirt that was torn to look like a crop-top.

Her arms, stomach, and legs were toned to but not like Isabella's. When you look at Isabella you can tell she's a fighter but in a very attractive way. Alice's eyes suddenly glazed over but before I could read her mind she began to sing a Brittany Spears song back words. In Russian! I groaned at Alice who just seemed to smirk in response.

_"Don't worry brother, it was only a fragment we're still pretty dark."_ Alice's thought's swan to me.

"It's okay, Azhi, just some old friends." Isabella sighed. Azhi walked forward and waved timidly, "Hi, I'm Azhi, I'm Isabella's best friend.I guess, if any friend of _Isa_," Azhi hissed out the name making Isabella cringe "is a friend of mine." She shot Isabella a disapproving look and huffed.

_"Stupid Vampires, always causing trouble for us. Why can't they just leave us alone! I hoped their not one of those Vixen's if Aro dared to-"_

"You know Aro?" I cut off her thoughts looking surprised. Azhi's eyes widened in shock but swiftly turned to anger, "You were invading my personal thoughts!? How dare you! Why I ought to-" "Azhianna Zorel you will hold your tongue!" Isabella hissed, immediately silencing Azhi who was still fuming in her mind.

"I apologize for my rudeness." some of us nodded "Now, is there any place where we can talk privately without the chance of being disturbed? I'd suggest our cave but now a day's you don't know _who_ will be stopping by." She eyed Tanya who hissed in response only making Isabella smirk back towards her.

"Yes, we have a house not far from here, if you will gladly join us." Eleazar spoke up. His thoughts mostly held awe and wanting to know what type of creature she was, Carmen was just worried for her family's protection, Irina was nervous the Isabella would get back at her, Tanya way to busy thinking about me and...some other things, Carlisle's thoughts consisted more of wondering how Jasper knew her and if she was a powerful being, Rosalie's contained more of hatred than anything else, Jasper was happy to see Isabella again but was purposely blocking the rest just like Alice was, Esme's thought's were the sweetest ones, she hoped to have another daughter and-and a Mate for me!

I stifled a groan. "Are you kidding me!" Tanya screeched beside me allowing me time to finally pull away a move between Jasper and Emmett so now I was directly in front of the beauty. "Tanya, calm down." Carmen said which only angered Tanya more, "No! I will not calm down! Did you not see what she did to me!? She through me in. To. The. Air, literally And you're just going to hand her a key to come over to our house!

"Tanya silence!" Eleazar ordered. We all looked toward Irina, "Hey, hey, hey, don't bring me into this!" I looked around incredulously, "What do mean 'Don't bring me into this'! You _also_ attacked her after Tanya was shot up into the sky!" Irina chuckled nervously while rubbing the back of her neck. "Oh...yeah. Well hey we're cool right?" She looked towards Isabella.

But she was no where to be found, like she had vanished into thin air.

"Where'd they go?" Emmett question. "We're way ahead of you!" A voice called out beyond the snow filled plain. "Hurry up!" A different voice called out this time. I shrugged and ran back to the path to which we came here from my family followed behind. "Hey, guy's" Jasper's voice called out and I looked back a bit,

"You are _so_ going to loose this bet."

.

.

.

No ones Point of view.

.

.

.

Isabella and Azhi ran through the Alaskan snow leaving the two Coven's in the dust. _"Is this the right thing to do?" _Azhi projected her thought toward her, I shrugged _"Jasper and I met a while back during the Civil War when you and I became separated. He's trust worthy."_ She sighed and nodded her head in acceptance.

Soon enough they came toward a medium sized cabin and waited on the steps for the Coven's to show up. Azhi sighed, "I don't want this to be like last time Isabella, you know what Aro tried to do to us!" She growled at the memory that invaded her mind. Oh how could Isabella possibly forget, she never would it was the worst time of their existence.

"I know, I just hope all of them are trust worthy." She mumbled and Azhi sighed in agreement. "Should we tell them everything?"

"Some of everything we should just cut out the part about Era-_him_." Isabella snarled. Azhi nodded understanding her friends distress. They knew that their past would be hard to talk about, but not impossible.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed!**

**IMPORTANT!: Won't be able to post in two weeks! & I need a bunch of wacky questions about this story in the reviews for an interview chapter with the characters so far! So give me lots of strange question's about the characters I have used so far! They can be serious of giddy and ask as many question's about the characters as much as you like!**

**Bye!**

**~Drago.**


	5. AN: Break

**A/N:**

**Sorry not the story but it's very important.**

**I must put this story on hiatus for a while because I'll be on vacation.**

**Don't pelt me with rocks because it's just temporary.**

**Okay, Bye!**

**~Drago.**


	6. Transformation

Isabella

The two Coven's finally arrived at the house that Azhi and I were momentarily sitting in front of. Azhi gave me a pointed look, I knew she still didn't agree with what we were about to do. I could not blame her, Aro had done some serious damage to trust any kind of Vampire really. I mean don't get me wrong I have many allies, Vampires included around the world.

Azhi and I stood up at the same time, hands claps behind our backs. "You said that you would like to talk, shall we continue?" I asked the two leader's of the Coven's. "That we'd like, please you are welcome to come in." One of the leader's said and walked passed me and opened the double doors to the entrance of his home.

Azhi walked ahead of toward the house, but the little blonde _Vixen_ used her inhuman speed to send Azhi stumbling back onto the snow. Tanya smirked toward her until I growled taking a step forward baring my teeth. I knew my eyes had changed to Draak eyes because my vision stretched like a rubber band and I could see the every individual fleck of Tanya's golden eye's.

She yelped at my sudden growling and took off into the house. The burly Vampire chuckled, "Feisty!" he bellowed, his Mate whacked him on the head. "Ow! Rosie!" I stifled a chuckle and walked up to Azhi picking her up off the ground, upright on her feet. "You good Azhi?" I asked. She released a growl from her throat, her eyes flashed blue but quickly turned back to hazel. "I don't like this, I don't like this at _all_." She snarled while stomping into the house.

I followed after her trying to level her anger but failing each time. She walked to the far corner of the living room with her arms crossed over her chest with a bitchy look. "Take a seat dear." said the one of the leader's Mate. I could tell she was somewhere from a Spanish dialect with her accent. I awkwardly sat down on the couch crossing my legs at the ankles.

"Would you like to sit down too?" She asked Azhi. "I'd prefer standing." Azhi said rudely. I narrowed my eyes at her and she looked away a shamed with a huff. I turned my attention back to the Vampires who were waiting patiently. I cleared my throat. "So, where should we begin?"

"Introduction would be nice, I'm Eleazar." The brown haired Vampire said smoothly.

"I am his Mate, Carmen."

"I'm Irina, I maybe, sort of attacked you, sorry by the way." the Strawberry-blonde haired Vampire sighed.

"Tanya, which you've already met is...elsewhere." Eleazar said. "We also have two other members of our Coven but they are currently occupied."

"Does one of this Vampire's go by the name of Garret?" I asked suddenly amused. I could hear Tanya growl from upstairs, Azhi cast a smirk across her face.

"I am Carlisle, here is my wife Esme and or adopted children Alice, Jasper which you seem to already now, Rosalie, Emmett and Edward." he said gesturing to all his children, I raised an eyebrow but didn't question it.

I nodded toward each of them, "I am Isa Landon, but please call me Isabella and that over there is my best friend Azhianna Zorel, but she likes to be called Azhi." I said, "I guess we should properly fill you in on what we are-"

"We're as you call us aliens." I heard Azhi sneer, I growled toward her.

The big burly Vampire bust out and went to laughing, "Seriously, aliens!? Oh. Come. On!" He laughed, but once he saw no one else was laughing he stopped and cleared his throat Jasper glared at him.

"Yes, it seems it's to hard for you to comprehend this so it's best if I show you." I suggested.

I focused on certain memories and projected them forward, we were suddenly in a reenactment of my mind.

.

.

.

.

.

Edward

_We were suddenly in her memory, fire surrounded us. Building's I'd never knew existed fell down crushing people under it. Children were buried under and avalanche of lava. I choked back a sob at this horror. I saw Isabella running to a home that was mostly made of metal and rock._

_She ran into a room and dropped to her knees from what I could see from her eyes, was a women that looked just like her was lying limp underneath a book shelf, a gash on her head and a puddle of blood surrounding her head. Isabella sobbed and I slowly figured out that this was her mother._

_I saw her roll away from the wall that crashed down where she was once sitting, and run into the next room of the house. A strange blue bird with large blue eyes and wide wings was trapped under a slate of rock._

_She freed the bird and ran out of the house toward the chaos outside, once she made it to the pod. I saw from her eyes waves of fire coming there way. Everything went black. But once she opened her eyes again they were in space ._

When the memory was finally over we had horror struck faces and eyes filled with sadness. Isabella sat there rubbing her temples from exaustion. She looked up and realized that the memory had ended, she sat up straighter with her head tilted to the side a bit in paitent waiting. "If you still don't believe me I can show you something less...horrifying then that." she suggested. She was already out the door with Azhi following after heer before we could say anything.

We all came out of the house where she was standing outside. A ring of us had formed in front of her as we watched was she was going to do. "This may be a bit shocking but, Jasper's already seen this so I hope you won't freak out." She stepped back a bit from us. Worried thoughts filled my families head as we watched. Suddenly, I heard bones in her body began rearanging anf breaking, her eyes turned a yellow, orange and black color similar to a reptiles. Her hands elongated as did her face and the rest of he body. She began getting bigger till her clothing ripped and her skin turned the brightest red.

Wings sprouted out from her back, a tail covered in bright red scales and white needle sharp horns appered on her reptile like head. I looked in awe as what was standing in front of me now was not a person but a...a Dragon!

A roar toar from her throat as she looked down on us. The huge beast stepped foward causing us step back in fear. Jasper however remained the same as she lowered her head for him to pet her. She purred when his hand came in contact with her scales.

"This is freakin' awesome! I mean I loose the bet...but can I ride you please!" Emmet yelled.

Isabella released something that sounded like a laugh and layed down so Emmet could crawl onto her huge neck. He squealed like a female teen and hoped on. She spread her wings and shot off into the sky leaving a crater in the ground.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry, I was busy. Hope you enjoyed though.**


	7. AN: Time

**A/N: Um..Hey guy's.**

**Okay so, my Uncle Tim just died about three hours ago.**

**I don't...I don't know if I'll be able to post as regularly as I do.**

**I just need time, so please don't be mad at me.**

**...I think it's ironic though, I just saw him last week.**

**I just can't deal with my stories right now, I'm sorry if I upset you.**

**Just...give me time.**

**~Drago.**


End file.
